


Alpha

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Jason, vampire percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has been looking for someone to give him what he's craving for a long time. It's no surprise the solution comes in shape of a young alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with plot, just in case anyone had any doubts about that :D

For years, Percy had been on the run. People like him never got to stay in one place for a long time without raising the suspicion of the locals and worse, of those who’d rather rid the earth of his kind. The years where his people were feared enough to be respected or, at the very least, left alone, were long gone and something told Percy these times weren’t coming back either. They were part of ghost stories now, tales told around fireplaces in the dark to the laughter of adults and children alike. People knew how to spot them, and worse, how to get rid of them. In between his special dietary needs, sharp fangs and the fact that he had stopped aging just after he turned eighteen, Percy found it quite hard not to give his identity away on accident.

So he never stayed in one place for long, always on the move to a different city, different state, different country if he had to. On the bright side, he was getting around a lot. It was easy enough to adapt to new cultures and new people after a few hundred years of experience, and Percy had learned fast how to take care of himself _by himself._ Percy knew how to bend himself to fit in, and if not, how to bend the people around him.  
In the beginning, it had come hard to him – manipulating people to his will to get what he needed and wanted – but by now it was almost second nature. The darkness inside him that came with these new powers had scared him at first, but soon enough he learned that life called for a little darkness more often than not.

In Percy’s life, there was merely one thing that kept him from being content. It wasn’t that he lacked food, or power, or even the lifestyle modern media loved to attribute with his kind. No, what Percy was missing was more simple and at the same time far more fundamental than all these things: Percy longed for an end of his isolation.

Percy had never been the kind to stay with a coven. He was far too impulsive and temperamental to be restrained like that, far too powerful to be held back by rules others had made. It didn’t mean he hadn’t tried, but more often than once these things had ended badly and with more blood on Percy’s hands than any vampire could wish for.  Years were passing by, and with the world changing around him Percy had to face that maybe, there wasn’t a place for him to fit in.   
Percy was stronger than many of his brethren, his powers came more naturally to him and hence ended up being far easier to access – undoubtedly because of his parentage. There weren’t many of his kind to have any sort of offspring these days, the danger that came with it not worth the price to most. Being special didn’t make things any easier for Percy though, in fact, it made most things harder. Those who wanted him close did so for the power he possessed, and those who wanted him gone had similar reasons. There were only few Percy ever trusted, few he ever loved, and even fewer who survived the experience.

It was not that he didn’t have enough control over himself. Percy mingled with humans, with other creatures that would prefer staying under the grid, and every now and again, with one of his own kind. There were never any incidents, there hadn’t been for over a hundred years, but then again Percy never let anyone get close enough to him anymore to take this risk.

Of course, like (mostly) anyone else stuck in the body of an eighteen-year-old for the rest of eternity, Percy was not the kind to abstain from the pleasures of the flesh. He was not too picky about his partners, taking men and women alike and it was laughably easy for him to find someone to warm his bed for a night. It was even easier to get rid of them in the morning, humans had developed a culture that normalised short-lived relations in a way that Percy could only benefit from, and more often than not Percy didn’t have to do as much as ask them to leave with the promise he’d ‘ _text some time’.  
_ The problems with humans of course was that they were fragile, weak, unexperienced in many ways. They couldn’t keep up with Percy, faster, stronger, more sensitive than they could even imagine. For the most part, they tired out before Percy had even begun and they wouldn’t be able to handle Percy if they tried.

The dissatisfaction from these encounters only furthered the discontent, the loneliness Percy felt inside. He’d known for a while that he needed more than that, more than them. Someone strong and fast and bold enough to take on not just one of Percy’s kind, but one of the strongest there is to find.

It’s how he found himself back in New York City, some two-hundred-and-forty years after the last time he’d set a foot into the city. It had changed a lot, more vibrant and lively and full of people and those who pretended to be. Instantly, Percy felt a little bit like coming home.   
The last time Percy had been here, he had lost not one, but two lovers to a vicious coven that would not let him go for mere mortals. Back then, Percy had wreaked havoc in his grief, hunting all throughout the city until no one dared to leave their houses in the dark. When he had left, there had been not a single of his kind left to install fear in people. Percy wasn’t sure anymore if it was a choice to be regretted or not.

Nevertheless, New York City had always been a melting pot for the supernatural. It wasn’t just Percy’s brethren that mingled unbeknownst to the humans around, but all kinds of creatures that would be found in a bestiary. Wolves howled along with the sirens at night, covens of witches and vampires alike walked along the high society, centaurs and satyrs lived in the shadows of central park, only to be found by those who knew where to look. Maybe, somewhere here Percy could find someone to trust in again. 

 

Two weeks later, Percy finds himself in one of the shady downtown bars that are famous for all kinds of visitors. He’s been around this part of town a few times before, and usually, it’s not exactly the place his kind would like to be seen. The streets are dark, small, smelly, littered with trash as much as with stray cats scavenging for anything to eat. There is a certain kind of coldness in the air that feels less like an absence of warmth and more like an absence of life, and in many ways, the moon and the stars are the only thing shedding light onto the crowded streets below.

The pub is no different. The floor is dirty, there is a distinct disgusting smell in the air and the alcohol they serve is so cheap and watered down Percy doubts he could even get drunk if he was a mortal. The reason he didn’t turn on his heels the second he stepped inside is not the terrible atmosphere or the questionably repulsive people around, it is the man working the bar.

The scent is the first thing Percy picks up. At first, he thinks it’s one of the drunkards playing darts in the corner of the room, laughing and making dirty jokes about the _pretty gal_ cleaning the tables, but the scent is only faint when he passes them. It grows stronger when Percy approaches the bar, almost numbing the rest of his senses when his eyes fall on a tall, strikingly handsome blond. Percy lips twitch on their own accord; it’s been a long time since he’s seen an alpha this young.

“Bloody Mary, please.” Percy practically purrs as soon as the man’s attention is on him, flashing his fangs in a teasing grin for good measure. Werewolves are not a rarity, Percy could find himself some omega in this part of town at any time, and even a beta wouldn’t be a hard task in a city this big… but an _alpha_ , that’s a different story. There aren’t many cut out for this kind of power any more, like there aren’t many of Percy’s kind fit to lead a coven, and those who are, Percy has come to know, are old and often bitter. Werewolves age, far slower than humans but nevertheless constantly, so it’s a surprise for Percy to see a young man with this kind of power. The strength of an alpha might just be enough to match Percy’s, if the wolf knows what he’s about.

The bartender raises an eyebrow when Percy speaks, like he is as surprised to see someone like Percy in an establishment like this as Percy is about being here in the first place. He doesn’t reply instantly, instead goes about fixing up Percy’s drink. When he places it in front of Percy on the counter, their eyes meet.

“You’re not the kind who usually comes in here.” The bartender says quietly, friendly enough, even though Percy can hear the tension in his voice. It gives Percy a special kind of satisfaction, to know how easy it is for him to rile a werewolf up simply by existing. The spat between their species might me a thing of the past, but Percy doubts the rivalry and wariness will ever fade. His scent gives him away just as much as the alpha’s own has given the man away to him, and Percy would be damned not to use it as an advantage.

“You’re not the kind who usually works jobs like this.” Percy retorts, holding the man’s eyes when he wraps his lips around the straw of his drink. Amusement is clear in his eyes, they’ve only exchanged a few words and Percy is already enjoying himself a lot. No matter how successful the night might go, flirting with this man will have been worth coming all the way out here.

The man huffs, either in amusement or disbelief and pushes himself off the bar counter he had been leaning against. Percy follows him with his eyes when he moves away, not even trying to be subtle in the way he stares. Percy knows what he wants tonight and who he wants it from, even though he is not yet certain how to go about getting it.

The night wears on, Percy sips on a few more (admittedly not too horrible) drinks that won’t do anything to fill his stomach or dizzy his mind. He quite enjoys the taste though, and he knows the bartender makes them a little spicier so Percy actually has sort of a thrill.

“I’m not sure why you’re still here.” The man admits after a while of harmless small-talk, obviously a little defeated, after Percy has been sitting around for what must be three hours now. A few people have tried their luck coming up to talk to him, but Percy has already set his eyes on someone else tonight.

“Maybe I’m waiting to see if I can have some of your precious time when you get off.” Percy drags out the words slowly, tipping his head back lightly in a way that makes it look like he’s baring his neck to Jason. Alphas are easy, no matter how much control they like to think they possess, Percy knows exactly how to wrap them around his finger.

“Whatever you want from me…” The man says, his voice falling almost dangerously quiet. Percy can’t find it in himself to even act intimidated. “… I don’t associate with blood suckers.”

Percy laughs, unable to help himself. He leans forward on the bar, wetting his lips with his tongue before he looks up at the bartender. Percy can hear the man’s heart skipping a beat even though the sound is dulled by the music in Percy’s ears. When Percy smirks, the blonde’s cheeks turn pink and maybe he finally caught on to what it is Percy wants from him.

“You know, blood is not the only thing I suck…” He teases, making a bit of a show of drawing his lower lip between his teeth. “And tonight, blood is definitely not what I’m looking for.”

The colour in the man’s cheeks darkens, but at the same time he straightens up, squaring his shoulders and his jaw like he’s trying to portray some kind of authority. His bad that Percy never really learned how to work with those.  
The man opens his mouth, but before he can speak, Percy leans forward a little more, cutting him off with the most teasing smirk yet.

“Let me take you for a drink in a… _nicer place_ and who knows…” At that, Percy leans back, looking the guy up and down like he only now really realises how good the man in front of him is looking. “Maybe you’ll get to have some fun with me tonight.”

 

When Percy leaves at midnight, the alpha doesn’t follow. His eyes stay glued on Percy all the way out of the bar though, and after how much he’d been flirting and teasing, Percy had expected nothing less. Thinking ahead, Percy left a card of the hotel he is staying in on the counter, along with a word and three digits scrawled onto the back: his name and his room number.

<hr>

Percy’s hotel is in one of the nicer parts of town. He can’t help it, part of him just prefers having a certain kind of standard, and a comfortable bed and clean bathrooms are certainly something he’d rather not miss.

It’s only minutes to one in the morning when Percy gets back into his room and purposely leaves the door open and unlocked. He toes off his shoes, hangs up his coat, then goes about unbuttoning the shirt he is wearing. It still smells like cheap booze and stale cigarette smoke – Percy doubts he’ll be wearing it again. One of the things Percy has never understood about the myths people tell about his kind is how supposedly, they don’t have a reflection.

Standing in front of the full body mirror on the corner of the hotel room, Percy smirks to himself. He can see his reflection just fine, can watch without trouble how his slender fingers unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops of his dress-pants. He turns it over in his hands, feels the expensive leather under the pads of his fingers before he smiles slowly. With a few easy twists and turns of his hands, he wraps the belt tightly around his wrists, almost rendering himself unable to move. His eyes travel up from his bounds wrists to his exposed torso, from his navel over his toned chest, up along the curve of his neck until he meets his own green eyes in the mirror.

With some difficulty, but without loosening the bond on his wrists, Percy unbuttons his dress-pants, eases the zipper down and watches them slide off his slender hips without much help. When they pool on the floor, Percy steps out of them, taking in his now almost bare form with hungry eyes. Maybe it was seeing an alpha, not only one potentially strong enough to give Percy what he’s craving, but one who is attractive enough for Percy to not wish for anyone else tonight.

Percy isn’t shy about his body anymore, in fact, he quite enjoys watching it writhe and twist in pleasure, even more so when he is not the one causing it. Tonight though, Percy might have to take things in hand alone, no matter how much he is hoping the mysterious alpha might catch up to him.

With a quick twist of his hands, Percy has freed himself from the belt around his wrists, dropping it onto the large bed for now. He picks a bottle of lube from his travel bag, throwing it to land next to the belt on the covers, then he pulls the long mirror through the room until it’s facing the foot of the bed. Percy smiles, obviously pleased, and watches his reflection while he backs away until his thighs hit the mattress. If he is staying alone, he might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

Percy sits back onto the bed, legs spread wide to reveal the outline of his half-hard cock in the tight briefs he’s wearing. His tanned skin looks a little paler than usually in the white light of the hotel room, but Percy doesn’t think to turn it off anymore. His eyes travel over his skin, from the bulge in his briefs to his naked chest before his hands follow the same path. Percy’s finger trace over the insides of his thighs along to the side and over his hips before he cards his palm lower, gripping himself through the fabric. His lips part silently, his tongue darting out to wet his lips when he watches himself massaging his erection slowly, teasingly. His free hand roams his chest, feeling the taunt muscle moving lightly under his skin until he starts circling one of his nipples with his fingers. This time, he moans under his breath, unable to stop himself, and arches ever so slightly into the touches. His cock grows under the touch, soon pressing against the fabric in full hardness, forming a little wet spot where it’s leaking precome from the tip.

Percy teases himself until he can’t take it anymore, panting needily if quietly and shifting on the mattress like he’s searching for more without ever finding it. The last bit of hesitation falls away, Percy doesn’t think about the alpha part of him is still waiting for when he stands up and drops the last bit of clothing to the floor. He allows himself a few, slow strokes, relinquishing in the short moment of pleasure before he forces his hands away. Kneeling on the bed, this time with his back facing the mirror, Percy grabs the belt again. He watches over his shoulder when he drags the smooth leather over his cheeks, tempted for a second to bring it down hard enough to leave a mark before he thinks better of it and starts twisting his hands into a knot with the belt similar to the one before. He leaves himself a little more room to move, enough to reach the mattress and find the lube, enough to bring his now slicked fingers between his cheeks.

Slowly, Percy rolls his hips, pressing against the cold fingers circling his rim. It sends sparks of pleasure through him, more anticipation than stimulation until he eases the first finger inside, watching how it disappears and resurfaces when he begins to finger himself. Percy only pulls away minutes later to reach down again, finding the lube once more and slicking his greedy little hole as well. His cock hangs heavy between his legs when Percy spreads them more to give himself a better few, leaning forward to rest his upper body against the mattress. The position isn’t necessarily comfortable, especially not when Percy twists some more to regain sight of himself in the mirror, but the way he can push his fingers deeper into himself is definitely worth the discomfort.

Without meaning to, Percy’s thoughts turn back to the alpha he met earlier this evening, to his blue eyes and broad chest and strong hands that could hold Percy down like he is spread out now. The door is still unlocked, and even though it’s getting late, a small part of him hasn’t yet given up hope that the man has taken Percy up on the obvious invitation he left on the bar for him. Percy’s eyes fall closed when he imagines it, the low growl when the wolf bends over him, the way he’d push back against the man until he’d finally give in and take Percy like he’d been hoping to be taken for so long now.

Lost in his fantasy, Percy mind doesn’t register what it means when he hears the door creak before it clicks shut. He’s rocking his hips, pushing back onto his own fingers with his wrists still bound all the same behind his back. His needy little moans tune out the shocked gasp, but they do nothing to stop Percy from shivering all over when he hears someone growl and finally realises he isn’t alone in the room anymore. His eyes fly open, instead of the mirror, he sees a pair of jeans-clad legs standing at the end of the bed, a large hand pressing against the bulge at the front. If Percy was mortal, he might be blushing to the roots of his hair now. As it is though, there is only one effect the presence of the man behind him has: it makes Percy spread his legs a little further, presenting himself even more than he already had without knowing.

“You didn’t wait for me.” The man’s voice comes rough, like the sight of Percy on the bed alone is enough to set him on edge, and Percy couldn’t have done any better of he’d planned the encounter to go like this. He’s relieved to recognise the voice, for all Percy knows any random mortal could have walked in on him like this. Instead of replying, Percy lets out a slow moan and withdraws his sticky finger from his stretched hole.

The man takes the hint. Percy watches as the man’s hand moves from his own bulge to Percy’s ass, stroking from his cheek all the way up along Percy’s spine, pushing his tied hands up until they rest against the small of his back. Percy shifts, resting his weight a little differently in preparation of what he hopes to come next. It means he has to tear his eyes away from what little he can see of the alpha, but if that means he can _feel_ him instead, Percy is more than happy to oblige.

Percy hears the metallic sound of a belt buckle, then that of a heavy weight hitting the floor at the foot of the bed. The alpha growls under his breath, reaching between Percy’s legs – presumably to retrieve the lube – and Percy stays still until he feels the smooth tip of a cock teasing his rim. Before Percy can even think about pushing back against it, a large hand grips his already tied wrists, holding them in place even when Percy experimentally tests the strength of the hold the alpha has on him. The fact that it would probably be a struggle to get himself out of this situation again alone has Percy shivering and moaning even more than before, rolling his hips as much as the man’s hold allows to tease him into moving.

Percy feels like he’s at someone’s mercy for the first time in forever, handing himself over like this to someone who actually knows what to do with his submission. What happens next is out of his control and Percy loves the way it makes him feel.

Percy thoughts get derailed by the alpha moving forward, grabbing Percy’s hips with the hand that isn’t holding Percy down. He feels the stretch, the sting when his hole tries to adjust to the man’s respectable size. The grip on Percy’s wrists tightens, pushing him a little more onto the bed even when he squirms to try and get more comfortable again. The werewolf let out a growl, maybe taking Percy’s moving for resistance, so Percy moaned and pushed back against him to show him he was still as much in this as he had been a few minutes ago.

The alpha takes the encouragement, holding Percy’s hips in place when he pulls put all the way to the tip just to snap his hips forward again, sending Percy forward with the sheer force of his thrust. Percy makes a high sound, surprise and arousal mixing together. This is exactly what he had hoped for, but up until now Percy had still doubted he’d be getting it tonight.

The bed creaks every time Percy is pushed down on the mattress hard, the sound echoing in the hotel room along with the alpha’s panted growls, Percy’s moans and pleas and the sound of skin slapping against skin. The alpha settles into a rhythm easily, his large hands roaming over Percy’s ass, his sides and all the way up to his shoulders without ever faltering in the punishing pace he has set. The man’s touch feels electric on Percy’s oversensitive skin, just adding to the mess of sensory inputs that sends his mind spinning. There is the strong scent of an alpha in the air, of lube and musk and shower gel and sweat. The sheet underneath Percy is soft, as is the leather belt binding his wrists underneath the man’s palm, whose skin is less soft than Percy’s smooth, tanned one.

When the man’s lips trace along Percy’s spine right up to the back of his neck, Percy shivers and tilts his head to the side without second thought to bare his neck to the alpha. The man wastes no time, grazing his teeth over the soft skin there in demanding kisses before eventually, he nips at Percy’s neck for real. It hurts just in the right way, adding to the pleasure that pools in Percy’s gut and makes his cock throb between his legs. Percy writhes underneath the man, getting everything he asked for and so much more than that.

After a while, the alpha kisses his way back along Percy’s shoulders, even a little way over Percy’s spine before he straightens up. At first, Percy thinks he’s going to get fucked even harder, but instead the man pulls all the way back, causing Percy to whine pitifully at the empty feeling. Before he gets a chance to complain though, strong hands grip his hips and turn him onto his back, his legs hanging half off the bed and his bound arms trapped underneath him.

For the first time since the bar, Percy can see the alpha’s face again: His blond hair is tousled, his blue eyes wild and his mouth twisted into a hungry smirk that just barely shows off the fangs he should usually be able to hide. Percy can’t help but lick his lips, shiver and moan at the intensity of the man’s gaze now shifting from Percy’s face all over his exposed body.

“When you walked into the bar…” The wolf growls when he looms over Percy, hands holding him up on either side of Percy’s shoulders now. His gaze seems to be caught on Percy’s neck, maybe a mark he left there, but then it shifts to Percy’s chest and the alpha follows the same trail with his lips right away, speaking right into Percy’s skin when he talks again. “I thought you were trying to make some shady business, not offer me the night of my life.”

Percy arches into the touch, especially when the man’s lips close over one of his nipples, teasing it between his lips and tongue and even letting his sharp teeth graze over the nub ever so slightly. One of the alpha’s hands wanders over Percy’s body, touch light and teasing and driving Percy absolutely out of his mind.

“Tell me your name?” Percy pants when the alpha bites him playfully just above his navel. Percy can guess what’s coming and it takes all his restraint not to just wrap his legs around the man’s shoulders. “Or would you prefer I moan _Alpha_ instead?”

A shudder goes through the man and for the first time, he really _bites_ Percy. It’s not enough to hurt him permanently, but it still makes Percy gasp in both shock and a new flare of lust. The man chuckles, soothing the mark with his tongue before he winks at Percy.

“Jason.” The man replies finally, his thumb tracing the outline of Percy’s hipbone. “But I won’t mind if you moan alpha instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Percy feel’s Jason’s lips against his inner thigh, kissing gently before they part again to allow Jason to bite the tender skin with his sharp teeth. As it seems Percy isn’t the only one taking advantage of having a stronger partner. The alpha is not holding back, scenting and marking Percy while his hands and touches make Percy moan and writhe on the sheets. By the time Jason’s tongue presses to the base of Percy’s cock, his back is already arching off the bed to meet Jason’s touch and finally gain some friction where he needs it.

Werewolves are thorough lovers, their sensitive noses and ears allow them to act on cues that would simply pass by any normal human and, as much as Percy dislikes to admit it, most vampires as well.

Jason, with enough strength to hold Percy’s hips down when they buck at the slightest touch and obviously the knowledge it takes to use his powers in just the right way, might be the most rewarding catch Percy has made in a while.

Percy’s arms strain against their bounds when Jason’s tongue circles around the head of his cock, surely tasting the precome Percy has been leaking even before they started. When the alpha sucks the tip into his mouth, Percy feels Jason’s canines against his sensitive skin but even that makes him moan under his breath. Jason sucks and teases Percy’s erection, moving his mouth slowly up and down the length of it with ease that can only come from practice.  Percy can hear his deep breathing. Even to him the air is thick with arousal, Percy can barely imagine how much more intense the effect must be for the alpha.

Jason has no mercy. Even as Percy’s moans become louder, more ragged, and eventually turn into small pleas, Jason doesn’t pull off him until he’s brought Percy right to the brink of his release. Percy whines in shocked protest when Jason pulls off him, almost having expected the alpha to finish him off only to take him again while he was oversensitive and trembling. Apparently, Jason has different things in mind though and Percy doesn’t yet want to back out of having given himself over to the alpha completely.

Jason’s rough palms stroke from Percy’s thighs over his chest until one of them eventually settles at his neck. Instinctively, Percy’s legs tense, but instead of being yanked up like he expected, the alpha only raises his head enough that he can capture Percy’s lips in a brutal kiss.

The man’s looming over Percy, holding his face in both hands and kissing him in a way that takes Percy’s breath away. This time, he doesn’t try to stop himself but goes directly for wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist to tug him as close as he can. His arms are aching where they are pinned underneath his body, and eventually Percy’s predator instinct takes over and he tears them out of their bounds, undoubtedly trashing the belt in the process.

His hands fly up, one curling its fingers into Jason’s hair, the other scratching over the men’s back in the process of forcing him close enough for their bodies to move against one another. Jason growls but Percy doesn’t care, he can finally meet the harsh kiss with equal heat, feels Jason’s skin move against his own and feel the alpha above him slowly losing control.

* * *

**The next morning**

Percy wakes again with the rising sun and the warmth of another body pressed against his. Sleep doesn’t always come easy to him, but it certainly is easier when there is someone else sharing his bed. It’s hasn’t even been a few hours since he’d closed his eyes, so of course the man next to him still looks like he’s dead fast asleep. A smile makes Percy’s lips twitch and he curls tighter into the embrace he found himself in. After the night he had, his body could use a little more rest.

When Percy had had his fill in the early morning hours of the night before, it had looked for a split second like the alpha wanted to gather his clothes and leave. Enjoying the tenderness after as much as the roughness of the act itself though, Percy grabbed Jason by his wrists and pulled him to the bed once more, making sure the kisses they shared stayed completely innocent. The alpha had come easily, allowed Percy to curl against his side and tug the blankets over their bare bodies. From the looks of it, that was all Jason had needed to be convinced to stay the night.

Percy revels in the closeness for a long while, feeling the man’s breath tickle his skin and observe how the scratches and hickeys and bitemarks he left on Jason slowly fade into his skin as his enhanced healing does what it’s supposed to. The alpha’s lips are still a little swollen from all the kissing and sucking and biting, and Percy has to restrain himself not to lean in to find out if they taste as good as they did before they laid down to sleep.

Eventually though, Percy grows restless. He knows he can’t wake Jason up yet without any reasonable explanation, so what he does instead is slip out from underneath the man’s arm and sneak out of the bed. Normally, this would be the point in time where Percy might grab his belongings, pay for another night in the same room and leave a note with the promise that he’d call some time.

This time it’s different. Percy feels no urge to slip away like nothing has happened, in fact, he finds himself lingering in the room for a long moment before he manages to make his way into the bathroom to have a shower.

The door stays open behind him, so that the running water will be the first thing Jason hears should he wake up before Percy is done.

The bathroom itself makes turns out to be worthy every cent that Percy paid on the expensive hotel room. The shower is large enough to fit multiple people and even has some sort of counter Percy could recline on running along the wall. Percy plays around with the settings for the many sprays for a little before he finds one that hits the muscles of his shoulders and lower back just right to ease all the tension out of them. He moans unconsciously, bracing himself against the wall and closing his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of the water pressure against his skin.

A yawn and then the creak of the bed comes from the other room, but Percy pretends he doesn’t hear just yet. It’s followed by the metallic sound of a belt buckle, the ruffling of clothes – Percy guesses Jason is getting dressed while he thinks Percy won’t notice.

He bites his lip, trying to swallow his disappointment and concentrate on the hot water instead of the sound of footsteps. It works well enough, because Percy only realises he was wrong in his assumption when the bathroom door swings open a little further.

His eyes fly open and the surprise must be clear on his face because Jason grins at him smugly when he joins him in the large shower. Neither of them speaks a word, instead, the alpha slowly steps closer like a predator closing in on his prey. Percy lips twitch and as soon as Jason is close enough for him to reach, he tugs the men forward until they are pressed flush together.

“You smell like soap.” Jason murmurs when he closes his arms around Percy slowly, one hand tracing from the curve of Percy’s ass up along his spine. Percy hums, revelling in the tender touch, and winds his arms around the alpha’s neck. Jason’s lips trace over Percy’s jaw, almost like he’s nuzzling the sensitive skin.

“I liked it better when you smelled like me.” Jason finally says, pressing Percy closer against himself in a way that almost feels possessive to Percy.

Percy just huffs a laugh in response before he tangles his fingers in Jason’s hair and tugs him back enough to capture his lips in a kiss. The water runs along and between their bodies, soaking them while they keep exchanging soft, lazy touches and kisses. There is no uncontrolled lust this time, just a slow burning desire, and Percy is intent on making the best of their morning together.

It’s not long before Percy can feel Jason’s cock awaken between them, the hardness pressing against his own when their hips grind together. Jason moans into the kiss and Percy grins, pulling away just enough that he can meet the man’s darkened eyes.

“Tell me, alpha…” Percy purrs, tracing one hand from the men’s neck to his chest with a wicked little grin. “Did you ever let someone else take care of you? I’d love to be the first to have that pleasure.”

Jason takes a step back, his eyes wide when he realises what Percy is asking of him. He looks Percy up and down, confusion on his face like he finds it hard to wrap his mind around Percy being the one in control.

“What?” Percy asks amused, stepping closer again when Jason seems to relax a little. “Did you think I’d always turn over and let you have your way?”

As much as Percy is trying to hide his grin, he is sure Jason can feel it where he is kissing along Jason’s jaw. The man breathes out slowly, and by the time Percy’s lips wander over the curve of his neck, he is pulling Percy closer again.

“I’ve never…” He starts, and Percy feels him swallow. Jason doesn’t finish the sentence, but he doesn’t have to. Percy knew already before Jason even opened his mouth.

Reaching behind himself, Percy shuts off the water before he takes both of Jason’s hands and starts tugging him along, leading him bed to the bed in the other room.

The first hint of insecurity Percy can find on the alpha’s features is his lip drawn between his teeth, then a little nervous twitch in the man’s hands. Percy can only imagine how far out of his comfort zone this is for Jason, so of course Percy tries his best to make the man feel at ease. He presses closer again at the foot of the bed, his hands caressing the skin along Jason’s side, over his chest up to his neck. Jason’s eyes snap up to meet Percy’s, then flutter close the second Percy connects their lips, pulling Jason’s lower lip free playfully before he can worry it wound.

“Lie back.” Percy whispers against Jason’s lips when he has pushed him far enough for the man’s legs to hit the mattress. The sight of the alpha reclining slowly sends a shiver down Percy’s spine – as much as he loved being handled the night before, this is gives him another kind of thrill. Part of Percy is tempted to flip the alpha onto his stomach, show him how easy Percy can match his strength of the night before… but Percy knows better than to treat the man like that.

“You should see yourself… delicious.” Percy grins in a way that makes his fangs glint in the faint light of the room and crawls over Jason, spreading Jason’s legs on either side of him. Jason’s shiver doesn’t go unnoticed by Percy, neither the way he slightly averts his gaze when Percy tries to meet his eyes – he’s submitting to Percy already.

 

“Just get over with it already.” Jason grits out, tensing up when Percy stroked one palm up his thigh. There are goosebumps left in Percy’s wake, and he can’t help but smirk at the alpha.

“I know you want this.” Percy murmurs, leaning more over Jason until he can press a few, fleeting kisses all over Jason’s chest. “I asked you, after all. You didn’t change your mind, did you?” Percy purrs now, rolling his hips so that his erection moves against Jason’s between them. His tongue darts out to press against one of Jason’s nipples and Percy chuckles when the nub hardens at the light stimulation.

There is no answer from Jason, just a stifled moan that Percy takes as permission to go on.

There used to be a belief a few hundred years ago, especially around young women, that vampires were excellent lovers. Percy isn’t sure how much he can speak for his kind, but he likes to think that he certainly is one of the cases where a belief comes true.

Jason shivers and shifts under Percy’s touches, apparently still torn between flinching away and leaning into Percy and his teasing, even though the latter slowly seems to win over. The lube was still discarded on the bed from the night before, thankfully just in Percy’s reach from the position they were in now.

When Percy brings his slicked fingers between Jason’s cheeks, the man’s whole body goes tense. It takes Percy a whole lot of kissing, caressing and teasing to get him to relax again, but eventually the tension leaves Jason’s thighs and his legs go slack on either side of Percy.

“Good boy.” Percy purrs absent-mindedly, easing a first finger into Jason and watching him squirm around the intrusion for a moment. This isn’t the first time Percy takes someone’s first time, so he knows better than to rush. It’s still early in the morning, Percy has all the time he could ask for to take this as slow as he pleases.

As it turns out, Jason doesn’t nearly have as much patience as Percy does.  He’s tugging at the sheets, writhing and rolling his hips in no time, undoubtedly because he is used to getting what he wants right away by just taking it. Percy isn’t going to make it that easy on Jason though, he intends to take away the last of his resistance before he gives Jason what his body now must be craving.

Jason’s heart is beating fast, Percy can hear it thump loudly in Jason’s chest, can feel the rush of Jason’s blood under his lips pressed against the alpha’s neck. The ever-present temptation to feed, to sink his teeth into the soft skin to taste and kill, grows more intense with every moment passing, but Percy has spent years reigning himself in: his control is impeccable. No matter how much Jason flushes and no matter how loud his heartbeat sounds to Percy’s ears, there are much more delicious things waiting for Percy than the man’s blood.

“Don’t… tease.” Jason growls just when Percy thinks that he himself won’t be able to take this much longer, having Jason spread out in front of him just waiting to be taken like this. Percy huffs a laugh, and pulls back enough that he can smirk at the man below him.

“Maybe if you ask me nicely… what is it that you want Jason?” Percy strokes his free palm over Jason’s chest, teasing Jason’s nipples when he holds the alpha’s gaze. Their faces are close, but Percy resists kissing Jason just yet; he wants to hear him _beg_ first.   
The resistance on Jason’s face is obvious, but since Percy doesn’t feel like playing fair today anyway, it doesn’t bother him much. He crooks his fingers, stroking over Jason’s prostate with just enough pressure to make him gasp, then raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

Jason’s back arches off the mattress and he glares as Percy like he is furious about the pleasure Percy is inflicting on him. There’s a short moment in which Jason seems to fight with himself, then he clenches his jaw and turns his face to the side.

“I want… I want you to take me.” He grits out, like it is a shameful thing to say, but Percy knows better than that. He spreads Jason’s legs wider and bites his lip to hide a grin when Jason opens them so easy and willingly.

“Nothing I’d rather do.” Percy replies, tilting Jason’s face back to his to kiss him after all. It’s much gentler than the night before, but Percy knows it won’t stay like that for long. He withdraws his fingers, relishing in Jason’s muffled whine and the way the alpha wraps his legs around Percy’s waist to tug him closer again. This time, Percy obliges.

Jason tenses when he feels the head of Percy’s cock against his entrance, but it only takes a few little kisses and a gentle hand caressing Jason’s side to get him to relax again and go back to pulling Percy closer. By now, he seems to want this as much, if not more, than Percy does.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had an alpha under me like this.” Percy purrs against Jason’s lips when he bottoms out, allowing Jason whatever time he needs to adjust to the unfamiliar stretch. The man writhes slightly and Percy can tell he’s trying his best to keep from moaning. “I don’t know why so many of you deny yourself this pleasure, I can make you feel so _good._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as much as I meant to write but I have just no inspiration to get the words out for this fic. I'll be moving on to other things for a while, maybe I'll come back to finish this some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming soon, until then, let me know what you thought of it. <3


End file.
